The background of the invention is substantially as stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,610 which is herein incorporated by reference.
To amplify DNA (Deoxyribose Nucliec Acid) using the PCR process, it is necessary to cycle a specially constituted liquid reaction mixture through several different temperature incubation periods. The reaction mixture is comprised of various components including the DNA to be amplified and at least two primers sufficiently complementary to the sample DNA to be able to create extension products of the DNA being amplified. A key to PCR is the concept of thermal cycling: alternating steps of melting DNA, annealing short primers to the resulting single strands, and extending those primers to make new copies of double-stranded DNA. In thermal cycling die PCR reaction mixture is repeatedly cycled from high temperatures of around 90° C. for melting the DNA, to lower temperatures of approximately 40° C. to 70° C. for primer annealing and extension. Generally, it is desirable to change the sample temperature to the next temperature in the cycle as rapidly as possible. The chemical reaction has an optimum temperature for each of its stages. Thus, less time spent at non optimum temperature means a better chemical result is achieved. Also a minimum time for holding the reaction mixture at each incubation temperature is required after each said incubation temperature is reached. These minimum incubation times establish the minimum time it takes to complete a cycle. Any tune in transition between sample incubation temperatures is time added to this minimum cycle time. Since the number of cycles is fairly large, this additional time unnecessarily heightens the total time needed to complete the amplification.
In some previous automated PCR instruments, sample tubes are inserted into sample wells on a metal block. To perform the PCR process, the temperature of the metal block is cycled according to prescribed temperatures and times specified by the user in a PCR protocol file. The cycling is controlled by a computer and associated electronics. As the metal block changes temperature, the samples in the various tubes experience similar changes in temperature. However, in these previous instruments differences in sample temperature are generated by non-uniformity of temperature from place to place within the sample metal block. Temperature gradients exist within the material of the block, causing some samples to have different temperatures than others at particular times in the cycle. Further, there arc delays in transferring heat from the sample block to the sample, and those delays differ across the sample block. These differences in temperature and delays in heat transfer cause the yield of the PCR process to differ from sample vial to sample vial. To perform the PCR process successfully and efficiently, and to enable so-called quantitative PCR, these time delays and temperature errors must be minimized to the greatest extent possible. The problems of minimizing non-uniformity in temperature at various points on the sample block, and time required for and delays in heat transfer to and from the sample become particularly acute when the size of the region containing samples becomes large as in the standard 8 by 12 microtiter plate.
Another problem with current automated PCR instruments is accurately predicting the actual temperature of the reaction mixture during temperature cycling. Because the chemical reaction of tie mixture has an optimum temperature for each of its stages, achieving that actual temperature is critical for good analytical results. Actual measurement of the temperature of the mixture in each vial is impractical because of the small volume of each vial and the large number of vials.